It's Magic  The Story of Isabella Potter
by Tedie
Summary: Isabella is Harry's Twins, she was brought up by Snape and is best friends with all the Weasleys, Luna and Cedric. As she starts Hogwarts and meets Harry and Hermione her relationship with Ron starts change. Bella/ Ron Fred/ Hermione
1. Prologe

**This is just some information about the past 11 years, I have just done Bella's part because everyone already knows about Harry's, and if you don't…well why are you reading this story?. Anyway so this is just a sort of filler, so it's quite short, the other chapters will be longer. **

Chapter 1 – Beginning

Third person

"You said you would protect her!" Severus Snape sobbed out.

"Lily and James put their faith in the wrong people, rather much like yourself" replied Albus Dumbledore.

Snape just continued sobbing.

"The children survived Severus"

"They do not need protecting the Dark Lord is gone"

"Yes, but he can and will return" Snape just looked at him blankly

"It is mainly Harry that will need protection; after all the prophecy only mentioned a boy, but alas Isabella survived as well so Voldermort will want to, how do you say… take care of her as well"

Snape stilled looked unconvinced.

"Severus if you truly loved Lily you would do this for her. Isabella looks extremely like her, her double, and Harry has her eyes. Lily lives on in her children"

"Know one…know one must know"

"Of course I would never reveal the best of you"

Severus turned to leave.

"One moment Severus" he turned back

"The children were to go to the guardianship of Sirius Black."

Snape tensed at the name, but remained silent.

"However, as Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban we had to turn to making our own decisions, Harry for extra protection will go to his only remaining relatives, Isabella however is in less danger…"

All was silent

"I think you should look after Isabella, Severus"

_~Its Magic~ _

11 years have passed since that tragic day and Isabella Lilly Potter has turned into a beautiful young lady, Dumbledore was right, Isabella was the "spitting image of her mother" as she was constantly told.

Severus loved Bella like his own, although he had his doubts at first he will never regret taking Bella in, he is finally happy.

After Bella turned 1, Severus decided that were he lived was not a suitable place to raise a child, so he moved to Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. It was close to some other wizard family's such as the Weasley's, the Diggory's, the Lovegood's and it wasn't to far from the Malfoy's. Which Severus made sure to visit regularly, he did not like the fact that Isabella was mixing with "blood traitors" **(Hey he's still Snape)** although Bella doesn't like it much there, she say's the people there are "Scary, bad people" she was and still is very intuitive, just like her mother, however she doesn't mind Draco that much anymore she didn't at first though. She unfortunately gets on very well with that Weasley boy **(Ron) **and gets on _very _well with that Diggory boy **(Cedric) **and most unfortunately loves that Lovegood Girl **(Luna), **Severus has tried very hard to stop Bella playing with old Xenophilius girl, but Bella is very stubborn, again like her mother

Bella also started to get very curious about her parents, at the age of 5 Bella came home crying one day

_Flashback _

"_Isabella, what is a matter?" Snape said with a concerned look._

"_Ron said you aren't my daddy, he said my mummy and daddy are dead because a very bad man murdered them and he tried to murder me and my brother too! I don't even have a brother do I Sev? Not like Ron, who has Freddie and Georgie and Ginny and..."_

"_Isabella, it time I told you something"_

_End of Flashback_

Since that day Bella has had tantrum after tantrum about visiting her brother, it tears Snape apart not being able to give Bella what she wants but Dumbledore has been very strict about Harry staying where he is and Bella, as spoilt as she may be, knows that Dumbledore is always right.

Bella loves hearing about her Parents and Harry, Snape can endlessly talk about her mother but she has to find out about her father though Dumbledore, McGonagall or Hagrid.

She was livid to hear that know one could tell her about Harry though

_Flashback _

_Bella (age 7) is at the Weasley's talking to Hagrid about her parents again, at present she is at the table with Ron eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans _

"…_Although I think Fred and George could've give them a run for their money, inseparable their where James and Sirius!"_

"_So where is Sirius know, how comes I've never met him?"_

_Hagrid shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject _

"_I think Harry is probably the Spitting image of your dad, he sure enough…"_

"_What do you mean you think he might be? Surely you've seen him enough recently to know?"_

_Hagrid shifted awkwardly again._

"_Well I haven't seen him since that night Bell"_

"_Well that someone else surely would have told you what he looks like, especially if it is like my dad because everyone comments on how much I look like my mum"_

"_Er, well you see no ones since him since…"_

"_WHAT!"_

_Bella shouted loud enough to make both Ron and Hagrid jump which also made the chair Hagrid was on break, which of course made the whole family come to see what had happened _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? KNOW ONE HAS EVEN GONE TO CHECK ON HIM, EVEN ONCE? WHAT ABOUT IF HE IS UNHAPPY, OR BEING BULLIED? HOW CAN YOU NOT CHECK TO SEE IF HE IS OKAY?"_

_In the end everyone other than Hagrid and Mr and Mrs Weasley quickly evacuated the room, and Severus had to come and collect Bella because she was in such a state_

_End of Flashback _

Bella is so excited to finally meet Harry, it has been decided that Bella may accompany Hagrid to collect Harry so he can learn about Hogwarts and buy his things, Bella was already excited about attending Hogwarts, she has been since Bill Weasley got his letter, but the fact that Harry will be going just makes it all the better.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Today is the day I FINALLY meet my brother!

I've been waiting for this day since Sev told me he existed; I wonder how long it would have taken Severus to tell me about him if Ron hadn't let it slip?

Ron…I haven't thought of that person for a long time. But how could I not? Ron, Ginny and I use to talk endlessly of what we thought Harry would be like, however Ron and I haven't spoke since we were seven.

_Flashback _

"_Oh Ron I'm so jealous of Bill, Charlie and Percy aren't you? I can't wait to go to Hogwarts"_

_Ron muttered an "hmm" of agreement and continued eating._

"_It'll just be me, you, Harry, the twins" Ron rolled his eyes "and later Ginny"_

_I adding for seeing Ginny hurt face, she hates that she isn't the same age as me and Ron. _

"_Oh and Cedric of course" _

_Ron stopped eating. _

"_What do you mean and Cedric?"_

"_Well, Cedric will obviously be about, I mean were going to get married when were older" I said with an eye roll, how can Ron not know that Cedric and I are meant to be? Okay Cedric might not even no it yet but he will do._

"_No your not, we're going to get married when we are older and Harry is going to be our best man"_

_I laughed "I'm not going to marry you Ron, you're my best friend" Ginny cleared her throat "who is a boy" I quickly added and Ginny smiled "I can't marry you, no I'm marrying Cedric"_

_Ron stood up "Fine, than don't come here anymore, we aren't friends, I'm not friends with girls they have cooties."_

_End of Flashback _

And that was the last time Ron and I have had a proper conversation. I know it was about the most stupid thing, but Ron never came to apologise and I'm too stubborn to forgive him without him apologising first.

It's not like I'm still angry at him or anything, on the contrary I miss him dreadfully. Hopefully we can make up at Hogwarts; Ginny said he misses me too.

Anyway enough of Ron, today's about Harry.

Right now I'm in my living room waiting for Hagrid to come from collecting Harry.

Dumbledore said I can't go with Hagrid to get him, because that would be too much information for Harry to handle but I can go with Hagrid and Harry to Diagon Alley. Hagrid will be briefing Harry on the way about our history and then he will meet me and we'd be off.

Oh I'm so, so excited…and worried, what if he doesn't like me?

Sev says I'm being stupid and it isn't possible for someone not to like me but still…

"Isabella stop fidgeting it will be fine" Sev snapped, he hates it when I fidget, he say's it was my mothers worse habit.

"But why is Hagrid taking so long, maybe something's happened"

Severus started laughing

"Honestly Isabella your just like-"

"My mother I know and I thought I told you to call me Bella?"

Snape's voice went cold and stern "Your mother named you Isabella for a reason, if she wanted you to be called Bella she would have named you it"

I rolled my eyes, Snape got so serious sometimes

I sighed "Are you sure he will like me Sev"

"Honestly Isabella" he sighed "he will love you, everyone will" he then tried to cheer me up "and if not you could always use your veela magic on him"

I grimaced, which caused him to laugh. When I was 9 I started to notice some boys got a bit dazed while talking to me, I told Minerva because I would have been too embarrassed with anyone else. She told me it was because I had Veela blood in me because of my ancestors, overall it has been a pain but it comes in handy sometimes, with Cedric, okay yes I still like him a bit, he was my first kiss again when I was 9, I lured him under some mistletoe at Christmas. Severus wasn't happy, he banned me from seeing him, but alas he will be at Hogwarts.

A noise outside broke my trail of thought. I squealed. "He's here, he's here" I started jumping about.

Snape didn't look to happy, I recall Dumbledore telling me that Snape and my father didn't really get along, but he was fine with me so I didn't really see the harm in Harry being here.

"Isabella" he said and I stopped jumping "Please be careful today I can't loose you too" he looked a little misty eyed but he left the room before I could reply.

The door being opened broke me from my thoughts….this is it, I'm about to meet my brother.

I turned around and there he was.

He looked exactly like Daddy, but with Mums' eyes, my eyes.

He looked extremely nervous and give me a hesitate smile, I probably scared him more by beaming like a clown and running at him to give him a bear hug. As I finished hugging him, he looked a bit shocked but smiled.

I heard a big sniff, so I looked up to see Hagrid drying his eyes with a massive handkerchief.

"Er, well as yer can see, 'Arry this is yer sister Bella"

Harry gave a nervous smile

_~It's Magic~_

I love Harry!

He honestly is so lovely. He hasn't a clue and about magic, so everything is new to him, so he is in awe whenever something magical happens. It's so cute!

He got a beautiful snowy owl called Hedwig, and I also a cat called Boone.

I tried my best to let Harry stay at my house till Sept 1st but Hagrid was unusually strict when he was on Dumbledore orders so I won't see Harry till we're on the Hogwarts Express.

_~Its Magic~_

Oh my god. Hagrid and I forgot to tell Harry how to get onto the Platform!

Oh I hope he's okay. Severus was reluctant to let me get the Hogwarts Express when I could have been their early with him but I said I wanted the full experience (although I've already seen the castle millions of times because Severus is the Potions Master)

At present I am waiting for Harry on Platform 9 ¾, I won't board the train till I am with Harry, so we can sit together.

Oh there's Percy I waved but I don't think he recognized me; he waved regardless and made sure I saw his prefect badge. I rolled my eyes, he still the same old Percy then.

OMG, Fred and George I haven't seen them since…well 2 days ago but still I went to greet them.

"Twinies!" I shouted as I ran at them. **(btw Fred, George and Ginny visit Bella at her house, Bella hasn't been to the Burrow since her argument with Ron, she has seen Ron since then, but they don't really talk other than saying hello)**

"Bellsy" they both shouted. We had a group hug.

We were interrupted my a throat clearing

It was Harry! And oh…he was with Ron. Great!

Ron's expression was a mixture between being uncomfortable and annoyed he was shooting glares at the twins.

Harry looked amused and held his arms open- asking for a hug, which I gladly gave.

Now Ron was shooting Harry glares. What is his problem?

"How do you know muggles?" he asked me rather rudely, seeing as it's the most he has said to me since we were 7.

"Excuse me?"

"Well…well he didn't know how to get onto the platform so I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you Ronald; it wouldn't be the first time either would it?" Ron blanched and Fred and George starting "whooing" "this is Harry, remember my brother Harry, the one who had to go live with muggles"

"Oh" was all he said but he was blushing.

Fred and George was making up a song called "Ronnie got told!" and Harry and I went to find a empty compartment

We managed to find an empty one, after two minutes, Ron joined us he looked uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if I, you know, join you? All the others are full"

They both looked at me so I shrugged and said "Whatever"

There was a ten minute silence. Which Ron broke

"Look Bells I'm really sorry about everything I don't-"

I silence him by hugging him "it's okay" I whispered

Ron looked embarrassed and was blushing, but you could tell he was pleased by the smirk he had on his face.

"I really missed you Ron, so you better apologise quicker next time"

Harry was back and forth between Ron and I he looked weirded out, so I explained how we know each other.

"That most of been one argument, if you were so close and haven't spoken since you were both seven" Harry said, I didn't tell him what the argument was about because Ron already looked embarrassed enough as it is.

"Yeah" we both muttered

"So… what was it about?"

We were saved the trouble of answering by a girl with very frizzy hair asking us if we'd seen a toad.

The girl was called Hermione Granger and she was a complete no-it-all but for some reason I liked her, I don't think Ron did though, Harry just looked a little freaked out.

"You three better change into your robes, I'd expect well be arriving soon"

She said as she was about to leave the room, then she turned back around and faced Ron

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Its right there" she indicated a place in her nose and then left.

I cracked up laughing for ages then as I calmed down I said "I like her"

Ron gave me is worse look.

_~It's Magic~_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville (this lovely boy we met in the boat) and I are all in Gryffindor!

Harry and I both wanted to be in Gryffindor as soon as we found out are parents were.

Fred and George were ecstatic and we shouting "We got the Potters!" until McGonagall half-heartedly told them to be quiet.

Draco, who we ran into on the train, was put into Slytherin, no surprise there.

He was rather rude on the train though, he told Harry and I that we shouldn't be friends with Ron and to hang around with him, we refused of course and now him and Harry are enemies. He gave me his Draco Wink when he went out so we must be fine.

Percy was in his element because he got to show us to Gryffindor common room.

"This way, this way. I'm a prefect" god, he can be annoying.

I am sharing a dormitory with Hermione and these girls called Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who are nice enough but a bit too giggly for my liking, especially Lavender.

_~Its Magic~_

I'm worried about Harry, he hasn't had 11 years to get use to people staring at him and even pointing. He makes him nervous and a little bit irritable.

Also where he lived with those muggles he obviously is finding it hard on the magic front.

Severus always encouraged my love of learning, so Hermione and I are top of the class.

Whereas Harry and Ron …aren't, honestly why Ron is struggling so much I don't know.

Unfortunately poor Neville isn't doing much better, in fact he is doing much worse, which is sad because he is so sweet, Hermione and I try to help him as best as we can but it doesn't do much good.

Today we have Double Potion, Severus or Professor Snape, as I am going to address him as is the teacher of this class, so the lesson shouldn't be that bad

_~It's Magic~_

I cannot believe Severus, he started on Harry! He tried to humiliate Harry by asking him questions that Harry didn't know the answer too! Hell if I didn't live with him I wouldn't have known the answers and Ron said he didn't have a clue what the answers were!

And then when Harry couldn't answer any of his questions Severus said "Clearly fame isn't everything" like Harry wanted to be famous, if he and I weren't famous our parents would most probably still be alive.

Anyway Severus or Snape as I may call him now knows I'm angry with him because I deliberately ignored him on the way out and every time I have seen him today and I won't stop to he gives me a good explanation and apologises to Harry and Hermione because he called her a "stupid girl" for raising her hand, okay standing on her seat and everything was a bit over the top but he was still rude.

_~Its Magic~_

Ron and I aren't talking at the moment. He called Boone (my cat) "a stupid furry thing" (I know original, right?) because it tried to eat his rat (honestly how is that rat still alive?)

So right now I am hanging around with Hermione, who underneath her Know-It-All exterior is a lovely girl.

I have been telling her about how confused I am with the whole Severus- Harry thing

"And you said Snape and your mother were friends?" she asked

"Yes, best friends"

"Well, maybe your mother stopped hanging around with Snape as much as she use to when she got with your dad, and Snape is worried that Harry is going to "steal" you from him as well, it probably makes it worse were you look so much like your mother and he your father"

"He wouldn't really be that silly though would he?"

"Well you never know"

"Oh, I wish I had Ginny and Luna"

Hermione looked a little upset

"No, Hermione its not that I don't like you or anything, but you've only seen Professor Snape whereas they've seen Severus, maybe that could shed a little light on it, oh why do they have to be younger"

Hermione nodded sympathetically

"You'd really like them 'Mione I think us four would get along well, as well as Ron and Harry, if Ron gets over himself"

"Oh Belly boo I'm afraid that's an impossibility" a voice said behind me, making me job

It was either Fred or George, why he by himself, them two are never separated.

"Where is your other half?" I asked him

"George is unsuccessfully trying to chat up Angelina Johnson" oh so It's Fred

"George likes Angelina?"

"Since first year" he said nodding, and then he looked at Hermione and gave a little cheeky grin

"Hi Hermione" he winked

She blushed "Fred" she said nodding

I looked back and forth between the two, confused when the hell did this happen?

I got up and said "I'm going to see if I can find Cedric"

Fred snorted and rolled his eyes "Just look for the huddle of girls and please do not tell Ronnie he will be in a more insufferable mood than he is already"

"What do you mean huddle of girls?" I haven't seen Cedric seen that I kissed him, did that mean nothing to him?

"Lets just say you have competition, but don't worry little Bellsy, Ceddie hasn't got a girlfriend"

"Oh, okay"

I was about to walk out when Harry saw me and rushed over "Bell I got a letter from Hagrid , Ron and I are going to visit him, wanna come? It was addressed to you too."

"Fine but tell Ron to behave himself" I guess I could find Cedric tomorrow or something


	3. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to Agent of Fire and MidnightForever17 for reviewing.**

**Also most of the things that happen in the book I most probably will brief over because firstly we all know what happens and secondly it is a pain to type out when it probably bores everyone to read because they already know it all.**

Bella POV

It turns out the vault Harry, Hagrid and I visited at Gringotts has been broken into…on the day we visited it ourselves…it also happens to be the vault Hagrid cleared out.

It's been one months since Harry, Ron, Hermione and I started Hogwarts, and I love it!

Harry and Ron have finally got the hang of magic, unfortunately Neville hasn't yet but I know he has it in him; he is just a late bloomer.

Also guess what? Harry is on the Qudditch team! He is the seeker, the youngest one in a century! I am so proud and Harry was ecstatic especially when I told him our dad was one as well.

McGonagall say's I have the makings of a great Chaser and she wanted me to try out but I declined firstly because there was already three chasers (Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell) and secondly I have no interest in Qudditch, McGonagall and Harry were a bit disappointed but they respected my decision

"Bell!" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see who it was and then continued walking when I did (see who it was I mean)

"Bell" I heard again and felt a hand tug on my wrist "What's wrong?"

"You" I snapped at him as I turned around "You're what's wrong Draco!"

"Why what did I do?"

I laughed hysterically "Are seriously asking that! You're a bully Draco, a bully and I don't like bullies"

"I'm not a bully"

"Yes you are! You're horrible to poor Neville" he snorted "and my brother Drake! My brother! How can I be friends with you when you're horrible to Harry and Ron! And that Midnight Duel thing was seriously just a cheap shot, why do you want them to be expelled so badly? Is your life that pathetically boring that you have to ruin everybody else to keep you entertained?"

"Well I'm not horrible to you am I?"

"And you think that makes up for it? Just….I can't even talk to you at the minute. Just leave me alone"

I turned back round and walked away, I know I was being a bit of a bitch but I cannot stand bullies and what Draco done yesterday was crossing in the line.

Draco challenged Harry to a midnight duel, Hermione and I tried to talk Harry and Ron out of it but they wouldn't listen. I decided to tag along as did Hermione.

Neville was locked outside because he forgot the password so he came along as well.

Draco and his cronies didn't turn up (as Hermione said they wouldn't, she couldn't help mentioning) and Draco tipped of Filch that some student would be out of bed (basically he was trying to get Harry and Ron expelled)

Also that night as we were hiding in a room we found a massive three headed dog.

Hermione noticed that he was standing on a trap door.

As I entered the Great Hall (it was breakfast) I saw Harry, Ron, Neville (who stilled looked terrified, we didn't take the dog well) and the twins. I also saw Hermione further down I waved to her as I joined them.

"I don't know what it could be guarding but it must-"I heard Harry whispering to Ron. He stopped talking as Hedwig landed a parcel in front of him (a very big broom-shaped parcel)

"Are you sure this is for me?" he asked the owl, she just nipped his hand affectingly.

I also received two letters- from Remus! And Molly and Arthur

Remus Lupin is kind of like my uncle, I stay with him most of the time when Snape is teaching (I use to stay at the Burrow but after me and Ron fell out there was just too much tension) Remus used to be best friends with my dad so he told the most amazing stories. Also he kinda is a Werewolf.

Remus told me Daddy use to call it his "Furry little problem" which I know call it.

Remus's letter was basically asking how I enjoyed school and if I wanted to stay with on the Holidays.

I wrote back telling him about the classes and my problems with Severus.

I told him all about Harry and how glad I was that I was a friends with Ron again

I also told him about Hermione and Neville and how much I missed him, Ginny and Luna

I asked him if Harry could join me with him on the holidays

Molly's letter was expressing how happy she was about Ron and I making up and if she and Arthur weren't going to visit Charlie in Romania she would invite me to spend Christmas with her and the rest of the Weasley's

That means Ron will be here… on Christmas…by himself.

I quickly changed my letter to Remus apologises by saying that Harry wants to stay here at Christmas and I wanted to share Christmas with him.

Harry let me borrow Hedwig.

_~Its Magic~_

Harry is so lucky he gets to miss this morning's lesson's to go to Qudditch practice…oh well no point regretting not being a Chaser now.

"Harry's so lucky, Astronomy and History of Magic…" Ron was whining at me

"Yes Ron I heard you the first of a thousand times" I snapped at him.

"Alright miss Prissy Knickers" he retorted back

"Don't talk to me like that Ronald"

"You deserved it and don't call me Ronald!"

"I wouldn't have to if-"

"Ahh young love" a voice said behind us.

"Shut up Fred" Ron said but he was blushing and I think I was too.

"Nice blushes you too" George then said. So I was right then.

"Shut up George and go and flirt with Angelina and Fred do you happen to know where Hermione is?"

That got rid of them.

Ron was in hysterics, he finally calmed down enough to sling his arm around my shoulder and say "I freaking love you Bella" there goes that blush again. What is wrong with me today?

_~it's magic~_

I don't know how I would have survived this mornings lessons if it wasn't for Ron.

Astronomy was a bore but I tried to listen and take notes as well as I could. Although I definitely know my future doesn't lay in the area of the Solar System

I just give up on History of Magic all together, which is a shame because I like History but Professor Binns has the most boring voice know to wizard. So Ron and I just played Noughts and Crosses while Hermione sent us disapproving looks from the next table.

Ron and I was just walking to Charms (Harry would probably already there) his arm was still around my shoulder and we were just laughing and mucking about when I heard a voice

"Bella!"

Cedric!

I turned around (Rons arm fell to his side)

And there he was standing there beaming at me.

I ran and gave him a hug.

"I've been looking for you since September. Were have you been hiding?" he asked me

"Me? What about you? Or have you been masked by a huddle of girls?"

He laughed.

And then I remembered Ron.

He was just standing there, looking like someone just stole his last Chocolate Frog or something.

What was a matter with him?

"Cedric you remember Ron, right?"

"Oh yeah the ginger midget you use to always hang around with right?"

Wait, that's a bit mean. Cedric's not like that

I looked back and forth between the boys and they were just glaring at each other

Honestly what is wrong with boys?

"Umm… Ron we…er have to go to Charms"

He nodded his head sharply but didn't look away from Cedric

"Umm I'll see ya later Cedric"

That caught Cedric's attention.

"Bella wait meet me at the whomping Willow on Saturday…we have a lot to chat up about, especially that mistletoe incident" he winked at me, smirked at Ron then left.

Ron didn't look or talk to me on the way to class.

We were a bit late to lesson so Harry already had a partner (Seamas Finnigan)

There was an empty desk, a seat by Hermione and a seat next to Neville

And get this- he sat next to Hermione! He would rather seat next to a girl he can't stand than sit next to me right now! What's his problem?

I sat next to Neville he gave he a gratefully smile, aww I do love Neville, I am definably going to try and get him and Luna together next year, she'll bring him out of his shell.

Today we were practicing the Wingardium Leviosa spell, which is a hovering charm.

I must admit it was a bit tricky but I was able to do it I was trying to help Neville do it when I hear Ron and Hermione start arguing

Ron said ""Wingardium Leviosa!"

Then Hermione: said "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long"

"You do it then if you so bloody clever" Ron snapped

So she did, which wound Ron up even more

"It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosa" Ron was saying to Harry, Seamas, Dean and I(Ron seemed to forget he was angry at me because he was annoyed at Hermione now) as we were walking to the Hallowe'en feast. I should have stuck up for her really but Ron was kind of right "she's a nightmare, honestly, No wonder she hasn't got no friends"

Just then Hermione pushed passed us, she was crying

"I think she heard you" Harry said

I turned to Ron and glared "She has got friends"

And then I ran after her.

"Hermione, Hermione wait!"

She ran into the Girls Lavatory and burst into tears Paravati and Lavender were in there too but luckily they know when to evacuate an area, well either that or the look I gave them did it.

"Hermione don't listen to him, he is just in a bad mood and he's jealous because you're better than him at magic"

"He's right though I haven't got any friends" she sobbed out

"You have me! And I know Fred _likes _you" I emphasized the likes to try to cheer her up but it didn't work she just continued crying.

I don't know how long we were there for, but I did know I was starving hungry.

By the time Hermione calmed down, her eyes were bright red.

"I mean it Hermione you have me"

She smiled "I know I do Bell, but you hang around with Harry and Ron and they hate me"

"They don't hate you! Just let your Know-it-all façade down when there around and they'll see how cool you are"

We were disturbed by a noise, Hermione's eyes went wide and she screamed I turned around and there was a bloody troll there…Honestly, what is wrong with this school ?

I didn't scream I've never been much of a screamer, maybe because Severus is such a calm person, that reminds me I still need an explanation from him, he's been dodging me every time I try to catch him.

Then Ron and Harry turned up, bloody hell what is going on? Is it a party or something?

Any Ron managed to knock him out with a hover charm, while Harry rode him like a horse with his wand up his nose, Hermione screaming under a sink and me just standing there staring wondering what was happening.

After the troll was unconscious, we all just stared at each other, and then my brain starting functioning again and I ran up to Ron hugged him and kissed his cheek "Well done Won" I called him "Won" when we were little. Ron done his little blushing- smirking thing.

I was just about to hug Harry when the teacher walked in.

Long story cut short, Basically Hermione covered for us, we got told of but gained house points "for sheer dumb luck" and Hermione has been approved of by the boys, so she in like our inner circle or something.

Harry is getting worried because the first Qudditch match is coming up, he even borrowed a book from the library called _Qudditch through the ages_ we all think he is being silly but we don't know what the pressure is like so we haven't said anything.

Anyway today is Saturday so I left the Trio in the grounds and went to meet Cedric. Hermione wished me luck; Harry seemed torn between wanting me to be happy and being a "brother" and Ron's back to ignoring me.

Cedric was already at the Whomping Willow when I arrived.

He beamed at me.

We talked for ages, from reminiscing about old times, to what we've been up to since.

"Your friend Ron likes you by the way"

"Of course he likes me he's my friend" I said but I knew I was blushing

"That not what I meant and you know it" he said in a mocking serious voice "and you like him too"

"What! I don't like Ron like that and he doesn't like me like that either!"

"The lady doth protest too much"

I hit him on the arm

He went serious again

"You kissed me"

I nodded

"I kissed you back"

I nodded again

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged. Aren't I being vocal today?

He leant forward and for a minute my mind flickered to Ron and then he kissed me.

I felt guilty for some reason like I was cheating on someone

I heard a wolf whistle and Cedric and I broke apart to see Fred and George puckering their lips at us.

I ignored then and turned back to Cedric

"Cedric I…"

"I no, you don't feel that way anymore"

"Can we, you know, still be friends?"

"Course we can Bellsy"

I smiled and left I felt weird.

Why did I think of Ron when I kissed Cedric?


	4. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to Twilight Gleek, RedWhiteBlack13, Missmollynundt,Vampiregurly08 and again The Agent of Fire for reviewing. I really appreciate it and it gives me inspiration to right so please keep them coming. **

**Also I still need a pairing for Edward so if you please can give suggestions in reviews I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Questions **

**The Agent of Fire- **

**Did Cedric and Bella actually kiss or was it an almost kiss?**

**They did kiss, but only for a second because 1: Bella didn't kiss him back because she was distracted by her confused thoughts of Ron, and 2: Cedric was interrupted by Fred and Georges wolf whistles. **

**Missmollynundt**

**Does Bella love Ron?**

**She doesn't love him yet and he doesn't love her because you have to remember they are only 11. However they are starting to realise they have feeling's for each other, how deep their feeling's are and how long they have had them remains with me…for now. So don't expect them to be declaring their undying love for each other yet awhile (remember he is Ron Weasley lol). However I can tell you that you do not have to wait till seventh year, but that is all I can tell you.**

**If anyone else wants to ask questions I'd be happy to answer them!**

Bella POV

"I just don't know what I did!" I sobbed into Hagrid shoulder "He just won't talk to me Hagrid!"

"It's alright Bell just let it out" Hagrid said patting my back.

"Every time I even walk into the same room as him he leaves it or gets as far way from me as possible and I honestly don't know what to do because he won't talk to me!"

Hagrid was just nodding and patting my back "are you sure you don't know Bell think back" 

"Well it all started a couple days ago when I arranged to meet Cedric yesterday at the Whomping Willow, he stopped talking to me but then he forgot because he was annoyed at Hermione, then yesterday as I went to meet Cedric he suddenly remembered and refused to say bye to me, then when I came back he ignored me but listen to what happened, then Fred and George came in and started teasing me about Cedric kissing me and Ron just left the table and has been avoiding me ever since, its like the marriage argument all over again. But I can't loose Ron again Hagrid I just can't I've never been this happy since I was seven! And Ron is my best friend I can't see my future without him in it. I don't want to"

Hagrid surprised me by laughing "Oh Bell isn't it obvious? Ron's jealous"

I looked him shocked "What of me? Do you think Ron's gay?"

Hagrid laughed and shook his head "Knew this would happen since they started playing weddings when they were four" he was muttering to himself

"Look" he suddenly said to me "Explain to Ron that he kissed you and you didn't kiss him back, tell him you don't like Cedric like that anymore and you are just friends, I bet he starts talking to ya again after that" he laughed again and started muttering again saying things like "totally oblivious" and "Wonder how long it takes"

I thanked Hagrid and left.

"Isabella!" I heard Severus say I walked out of Hagrid hut.

He was right in front of me so there was know way of avoiding him

"Severus" I said coolly as I tried to get around him, I wasn't in the mood for him and I just wanted to find Ron and sort it out with him.

"Isabella stop this foolish behaviour and explain to me why you have been avoiding me, it's that Potter isn't it, he is been poising you against me hasn't he? Just like his father"

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk about MY brother and MY father like that!" I shouted at him "and the only one poisoning me against you is yourself"

I ran off then. How dear he! I don't know what his problem is but I haven't the time. Firstly I have to make up with Ron then us three (Ron, Hermione and I) have to go and watch Harry play his first Qudditch game.

I ran across the grounds to the castle luckily where I got up so early everyone was still in Gryffindor Common Room getting ready (except the people on the Qudditch team) I saw Ron and Hermione at the chairs near the fireplace.

Ron took one look at me and went up to the boys dormitories luckily us girls can go up there so I followed him.

"Ron, Ron wait please Ron, Ron please just wait" he continued walking he reached his dorm and went in he closed the door but I opened it and followed.

The boy's dorm was similar to the girls but messier, luckily it was empty.

"What Bella! What do you want can't you tell when someone wants you to leave them alone!"

I must admit that stung. I decided to take Hagrids advice

"I didn't kiss Cedric"

"Yes you bloody did Fred and George saw you"

"He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back!"

He looked stumped for a minute but then he regained his composure

"Only because Fred and George distracted you!"

"No Ron I didn't want to kiss him, I don't like him like that anymore, and it was just a silly crush when I was little"

He looked unconvinced but something in my face most of done it.

He smiled but tried to cover it, for some reason him being happy that I didn't like Cedric pleased me, so I grinned back at him.

"Well…er that's good" he said

"Well…umm I'm glad you think it's good"

"Well er I'm glad that you're glad I think it's good"

Then we stood that staring at each other. Then we snapped out of it, looked away from each other and both said "Good" at the same time

_~It's Magic~_

"It can't be Severus, he would never try to kill anyone and I should know I've lived with him the past 11 years" I was saying to the gang and Hagrid.

We were currently in Hagrids hut after Harry has just one his first Qudditch match but not without difficulty halfway through Harry's broom went weird and he can hardly stay on it.

Hermione said it was Snape and he was doing some charm, she set his robes alight and it stopped.

But Severus wouldn't do that, no there has to be some logical explanation, Snape may dislike or loath Harry but he would never go as far as to kill him.

"But he tried to get past that three headed dog" Harry said

"What!" both Hagrid and I shouted

"How do you know that?" I said

"How do you's lot know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked

"He took my_ Qudditch through the Ages_ book and I went to ask him for it back and I heard him telling Filch that the dog bit him"

"Well then…he must have been trying to stop someone else from getting through it" No, no Severus would never….

"Look Bell…" Hermione started "I know a spell when I see one; I've read all about them, you have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking"

It was too much I started sobbing again, everything was just too much.

From my the corner of my eye I saw Hagrid and Harry, who were both closer to me, beginning to move towards me to try and give me confront, but some how Ron, who was the other said of the room from me, beat them.

He cuddled me and I put my head on his shoulder **(Image Hermione and Ron in the POA when they think Buckbecks been beheaded)**

After I had calmed down a bit (Although I didn't remove my head from Ron's shoulder, it was comfy even though it made my stomach feel funny)

Hagrid said again "so how do you know about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked sounding appalled

"Of course he does, he's mine I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the…."

"Do go on" Harry said

"Know you listen to me all four of you" he looked unusually stern, although his face soften when he looked at me "your meddling with things that aren't mean to be meddled in, it's dangerous what that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel!"

"Nicolas Flammel?" Harry asked

Hagrid looked like he wanted to kick himself

_~It's Magic~_

It's approaching the holidays now. Hermione is unhappy because she is going home for the holidays so she can't be in the library 24/7 to look up who Nicolas Flammel is.

"You's three well continue you looking right?" Hermione asked for the millionth time as she was leaving

"Yes Mione, and I'd get going if I was you, oh and you have said bye to Fred haven't you?" she blushed but glared

"I would tell you to have a great time but you'll be with "_Won_" so I don't need to" she smirked when she saw my blush

"What are you insinuating?"

She rolled her eyes "Oh, nothing of importance"

We hugged and she left.

_~It's Magic~_

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I said as I was repeatedly bashing Ron in the head with a pillow

He grunted at me, which made my stomach go all weird again.

He finally got up but got all embarrassed when I saw his Qudditch style pjs.

Aww he's so cute!

Wait scratch that bit, boys aren't cute!

Long story cut short. I got my traditional Weasley sweater with a B on it, the sweater itself was turquoise blue (Harry and Ron got one as well)

I got a bracelet from Severus (which made me feel bad)

A necklace from Remus

A bracelet from Luna, engraved with BFFS (I got one for Ginny, and Ginny got one for Luna) (we do a thing to save money, Ginny will get me something next year, I'll get one for Luna etc)

Some sweets from Hermione

A locket from Harry

And a picture from Ron with him and me, when we were little (like really little, 3 or something)

"Aww thanks Ron I love it" I kissed his cheek again, and again he done his Blushing-Smirking thing

I got Harry a Qudditch through the Ages

Ron a Chudly Cannon thingy (He seemed pleased with it)

And Hermione a necklace thing with a picture of me and her with Best Friends engraved on it

And Ginny a BFF bracelet

Harry also got a parcel with an anonymous note on it, saying it belong to our father

It was an invisibly cloak- Uncle Remus said he had one

Ron and I were of course impressed, although I was a bit annoyed that it wasn't addressed to me as well.

Then I noticed I had one to, it was a locket and a jewellery box, that was belong to our mother, yes it wasn't as cool as the cloak but it still meant a lot to me and the locket has a picture of my parents with Harry and I as babies, Ron helped me put it on (there goes that stomach again!). It will stay there always.

The Christmas dinner was fantastic, I also wore Harry's and Remus's necklaces and Severus's bracelet, it seemed to please him.

Even in the holidays Percy wears his Prefect badge, which Fred and George found highly amusing.

The whole evening was amazing in one of the Christmas crackers we got a camera and Ron and I started taking silly pictures, till the twins stole it and took a really bad mug shot of Percy, Harry was to mature for our antics.

I persuaded the boys to let me stay with them that night in either Dean or Seamas bed.

"Bella! Ron! Wake up" I felt someone shaking me.

I woke up saying "Nooooo!" and Ron woke up saying "Not the Chocolate Frog!" What the hell we were dreaming of I have know Idea.

"It's our parents Bell I saw them!"

"Harry you were just dreaming go back to sleep"

After a couple of minutes of a Harry tantrum Ron and I decided to follow him.

He led us to a mirror, Ron stood in front of it, which I thought was out of order seeing as they were our parents

"There you see them don't you"

"That's me!" Ron said "only I'm head boy …and I'm holding the Qudditch cup and bloody hell! I'm qudditch captain too. I look good….And blimey now I'm with-" Ron stopped talking abruptly and looked at me and blushed, he quickly composed himself and said "Harry do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it both my parents are dead" he then looked at me "Don't you wanna look Bell

"It obviously shows what we most desire doesn't it? I don't think anything good can come out of it"

"Oh go on" Ron said "Just once it won't hurt"

"It may very well do Ronald!"

He looked at me in a pleading way

"Fine!"

I looked in to the mirror, for a moment I just saw myself and then suddenly I saw myself and Ron way older, we were holding hands!

And then we were with an older Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, the Twins, Neville, Severus etc. All together like a family and also we all had children!

(**Bella didn't see her parents because unlike Harry Bella was brought up with family that loved her, her wish is it too just stay that way)**

"What do you see Bell?" Harry asked

"Ummm" they both looked curious because I was blushing. Why the hells were Ron and I holding hands and why were my children gingers? "Just us all when were older, we were all happy and laughing. Like one big happy family"

Harry looked suspicious and Ron looked disappointed.

We heard a bang and then "PEEVES!"

"Quickly under the cloak"

We quickly put the cloak on I took one more glance at Ron and mines blissfully happy faces as I left


	5. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to Agent of Fire, Redwhiteblack13, Animeluver14 and Missmollynundt for reviewing.**

**Also I made a little bit of a mistake last chapter I forgot Bella looked like Lily and Lily had red hair, so when Bella commented saying her kids had ginger hair, image it was bright, bright ginger like Ron's rather than a dark red like Bella's **

Bella POV

I think Harry is still visiting that mirror, Ron and I keep telling him nothing good will come out of it but he will not listen.

I'm still very confused about what I saw…and sad, why didn't I see our parents? Does that mean Harry loves them more than I do?

Hermione's back now, which I am glad about (and judging by the look Fred gave her I'm guessing he is too, I wonder how long it will take for them to get together) Maybe Harry will listen to her, they do seem to have this strange bond, not in a romantic way or anything, just this sort of understanding of each other.

At the moment Ron and I was waiting for Harry in the great hall, we had some bad news.

"Why do I have to tell him Ronald, he's you best friend" I tried to keep the resentment out of my voice but it showed anyway, I mean I've known him longer.

"He's one of my best friends" he amended "And yes boy wise he is my best mate, but you know you're my best girlfriend- I mean friend that's a girl" he said blushing

I laughed "don't try to change the subject. Why do I have to tell Harry?"

"Because you're his sister he is less prone to shoot you if you're the messenger"

"I still think you should tell Harry I mean-"

"Tell me what?" A voice said out of nowhere causing Ron and me to jump.

"Oh...er hi Harry" Ron said

Harry was standing there with his eyebrows raised in suspicious, while Ron, not helping in the slightest, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tell me what?" Harry repeated

Ron turned to me with a pleading look, urgh he knew I would give in; he knows I can't say no to that look.

"Wood just told us Sev- Snape will be refereeing the next Qudditch match"

If looks could kill I swear I would be dead right now, and then he turned his glare to Ron who leant back into his chair, then he sat down.

"Perfect!" he muttered "Have you talked to Snape yet? I mean he is your guardian"

"No" I said "Every time I try to confront him, he is avoiding me and ever time he confronts me I too busy being mad at Ron to listen"

Ron, who's mouth was full with food at the time said "Wh' was oo ma' at me?"

I rolled my eyes, Ron hasn't changed one little bit "I'm always mad at you for one reason or another"

He gave me a look and was about to retort when Harry, who say another fight brewing, quickly interrupted

"Where's Hermione?"

"She was talking to Fred last time I saw her"

"How did you know it was Fred, I can barely tell them apart and their my brothers" Ron asked

"Why would she be talking to George?" I asked him rhetorically

"Why would she be talking to Fred" he then asked

I sighed "Honestly, boys are so oblivious"

"What that supposed to me? And any you didn't answer my question"

"Why do you care so much Ronald?" I snapped

"No need to get your knickers in a twist" he muttered

"Excuse me –"

"For goodness sake do you two ever stop arguing" Harry asked, bewildered

I rolled my eyes "That's like asking Ron if he ever stops eating"

Ron glared at me again "Yeah and asking Bella if she ever stops being a bitch!"

I looked at him shocked, he looked like he regretted the comment instantly but I stilled called him a "complete arsehole" and walked off.

I honestly hate Ron sometimes, but I can never stay angry at him for long, he just has this hold over me, always has done.

Before I knew it I was crying again, why does Ron always make me cry? Anyone else can say something horrible and I wouldn't bat an eyelid but Ron has always found this way to effect me.

"Isabella?" I looked up I was in the dungeons and Severus was standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

I stared up at him. Could he really be trying to kill Harry, this man was basically a father to me, he knows how much Harry means too me. No whatever Severus is doing, I know in the end it would be for a good cause.

"What is wrong Isabella? Why are you crying?"

I dried my eyes and tried to laugh (brushing off the fact that a mere minute ago I was crying my eyes out) "You know same old, same old"

"It's that Weasley boy again isn't it? I don't know why you hang around him Isabella; he has always upset you so much, every other week you use to come home in tears or very near tears. You couldn't imagine how happy I was when you stopped being friends. Why are you putting yourself through it again?"

I don't know why but for some reason I felt oddly protective of Ron, not in the same way as I am with Harry, I've never really seen Ron as a brother not like Fred or George or the way I see Hermione, Ginny or Luna.

"I guess I think Ron's worth the tears" I said raising my chin in a stubborn way

"Well I don't, so I don't want you to see him anymore" Snape replied

I laughed "You can't tell me who I can or cannot see"

"I am your guardian Isabella I can tell you to do anything I want too, and in my opinion I think Potter is a bad egg as well, just like his father, I think you should stay away from him too"

I just stared at him.

"How can you seriously insult my own father and brother in front of me?"

"Because you not like them Isabella you are like you mother"

"Everyone else I have talked to disagree with your opinions about my dad and Harry, they say my father was a noble, brave-"

"Your father was an arrogant, big headed imbecile"

I gasped, tears filled my eyes again.

"Don't talk to me ever again"

I ran from the room

_~It's Magic~_

I don't know why I came back to the mirror. My feet just sort of glided me here.

This time I didn't dwell much of me and Ron, confusing as it may be, or even our children.

No this time it was Severus and Harry that held my attention, because I know that, that part was the most impossible.

Severus and Harry were just laughing and talking, which seemed like the most easiest thing in the world, people probably think It was the silliest thing in the world, to look In a mirror which showed your deepest desires and see your brother and father figure getting along, but I knew it would never happen there was too much ugly history.

I do not know what happened between my father and Severus Snape and to be perfectly honest I am not sure if I want to, I do not want to taint the image I have of either of them.

"Back again Isabella" A voice said behind me, it was Albus Dumbledore "I must admit I was surprised that you hadn't visited as much as your brother"

"Why don't I see them" I asked earnestly, if any knew it would be Dumbledore "my parents, I mean"

"ah, you see Isabella you have felt the love of family, of people that wanted you around, unlike Harry, who has been shown nothing but the feeling of people not wanting him, that is way Harry see's your parents and ancestors"

I felt tears sliding down my face again, my poor Harry

"But I want him, I've loved him since the day I learned of his existence and I've begged and pleaded with anyone who would listen to let Harry live with me, he didn't have to feel that way"

"I know Isabella, and there will be a day when you find out why" he said softly

I looked back at the mirror and sighed wistfully "My brother and Severus are never going to get along are they?"

He looked sympathetically "More impossible things have happened" I raised my eyebrows at him

His face then turned very serious "I have already told your brother this and I think he will find it harder than you. Isabella, this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men – and women" he added with a nod "Have wasted way in front of it even gone mad, that is way tomorrow it will be moved to a new home and I must ask you not to go looking for it again"

_~It's Magic~_

I walked up to Draco he looked delighted that I wasn't ignoring him, until he saw my expression, he was too late to duck and my fist hit him straight in the face

"How dare you!" I shouted

"Bella really it's ok" Neville said behind me

"No Neville, it isn't okay, he shouldn't get away with what he does not only to you but everyone else"

I was furious early Neville walked in hoping, he then proceeded to tell us how Draco had used the Leg- Locker curse on him.

Harry told Neville he was "Worth Twelve of Malfoy" which seemed to be enough to cheer Neville up but not me, I even gave up the chance to find out who Nicolas Flammel was to get Draco or Malfoy (Who I am now going to address him as)

"Blimey Bella, you sure have a punch on you" Malfoy said as he was holding his noise.

He looked proud, what the hell? I punch him and he praises me

"What the hell is wrong with you? And don't call me Bella, only my friends can call me that"

"I wanted your attention" he shrugged "I knew you would yell at me if I started on Longbottum, you have always had a soft spot for pathetic weaklings"

Neville stared at the ground

"Neville don't listen to him, you've got more friends then he has had in his lifetime or will ever have"

I pulled Neville's arm, glared at Malfoy and then left.

_~It' Magic~_

It's Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff today. Hermione, Ron (who I decided to forgive after ignoring his constant apologise the whole of yesterday) and I are waiting in the stadium.

Malfoy and his cronies are sitting behind us, he kept trying to get my attention but I was ignoring him.

I was concentrating on the match so much that I didn't even see Ron lunge at Malfoy until it was too late.

Neville had taken on Crabbe and Goyle! Dear god he wasn't doing well

Surprisingly, Ron was holding his own. It was quite impressive actually and it made my stomach feel all fluttery.

"AND HE'S DONE IT! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

I screamed and hugged Ron whose noise was bleeding but at the moment I couldn't care less.

_~It's Magic~_

I just walked into the Gryffindor Common Room when I heard

"And where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Excuse me?" I said back to Ron, the cheeky git, do I have to run everything by him now

"Me, Harry and Hermione was going to tell you about Nicolas Flammel after the match remember? But you suddenly disappeared"

"Well "Father" if you must know I went to visit Neville in the hospital wing" 

"Why are you concerned about Neville all of the sudden, do you fancy him or something?

I glared at him "why are you so interested in who Hermione talks to? Do you fancy her or something?"

He blushed "Of course not" he then looked at Hermione "No offence or anything"

"No you don't, you are just being a friend, the same as me!"

"Since when are you and Neville friends"

"Well Ronald, if you paid attention to anything other than your food you would notice that I other friends than you"

Ron opened his mouth to reply

"Well anyway" Hermione butted in "Don't you want to know about Nicolas Flammel?"

I gave Ron a look then turned to Hermione and Harry "Yes, yes I would" 

_~It Magic~_

"Well if you truly think it is Snape is trying to steal it" I said to Harry "I think he would be getting it for someone else, Snape has always show distaste to the Myths he heard about things making you immortal"

If anything the Philosopher Stone has made me think even more that it isn't Severus that is behind all this.

"Who for though?" he asked

I shook my head "I don't know Snape doesn't really have many friends"

Ron snorted. I looked at him; he quickly tried to make it look like he was coughing.

"And you truly heard correct, he was threatening Qurriell"

"Yes Bell he was threatening him"

I put my head in my hands "I truly don't know Harry"

_~It's Magic~_

"I honestly cannot believe him" I said yet again to Hermione "Ron's in the hospital wing, having to say a dog bit him, and we're on tenterhooks with Dra-Malfoy all over are Dragon! And illegal Dragon at that"

I am seriously going to kill Hagrid, yes he as always said he wanted a dragon, but I never thought he would get one especially not a Norwegian Ridgeback. We have to go to the tallest tower Hogwarts have with a dragon is a crate, under an invisibly cloak! To give the dragon to Charlie (Ron's elder brother) on high alert because Draco found out.

Honestly Hagrid is so irresponsible sometimes!

"I know" Hermione said, he hair was even crazier these days because of the stress "I'm going to the library, wanna come?"

"No, thanks I'm going to-"

"Visit Ron, I know"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I forgot myself, all you ever do these days is visit Ron, I can't wait till he is out, so we can share you again!"

Hermione's voice was a bit on the bitter side

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"It's just…I've never really had friends before…and Harry is obsessed with catching Snape out, and you're obsessed with Ron-"

"I am not obsessed with Ron!" I snapped but I felt the blush

Hermione smirked "Obsessed with Ron _getting better_, guilty conscious there Bella?"

"Oh shut up!"

She laughed

"Go and visit Ron but I want some Bella time too okay"

"Why do you just go and play with Fred" she slapped my arm and left

I bumped (literally) into Harry on the way to the Hospital wing, he helped me up

"Bella I was looking for you!" he said smiling "Anyway I was thinking, is it okay if it is just me and Hermione tonight because I honestly don't think the cloak will fit You, me, Hermione and the crate.

I was a bit annoyed that he picked me other Hermione but I said was fine.

Ron was a sleep when I got to the wing.

He does look quite adorable when he is sleeping, his face looks younger and trouble free.

Adorable – wait what, Well I obviously meant different I mean-

"Bell….a…..Bell….a…..Bella" Ron started muttering

It wasn't the fact that Ron was saying my name in his sleep that freaked me out the most; it was the fact that I liked it did


	6. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to Agent of Fire, Twilight Gleek and LadyElena17 for reviewing.**

BELLA POV

**(BY THE WAY THIS IS A DIFFERENT DAY, THAT SHE IS VISITING RON IN THE HOSIPITAIL WING, NOT THE DAY HE SAID HER NAME IN HIS SLEEP HAIRRY AND HERMIONE HAVE ALREADY GOT RID OF THE DRAGON, THIS IS THE DAY THEY HAVE THEIR DETENTION)**

I must have fallen asleep at one point, because I felt a person shaking me awake. It was madam Pomfrey, it was dark outside and Ron was still sound-o

"Visiting hours are over Miss Potter"

I looked at her and then back at Ron, he must have woken up at one point because he had my hand in a vice-like grip.

"Please miss, please let me stay with him a little longer, there are no classes tomorrow" (it was Sunday tomorrow)

Something desperate must have shown in my face I heard her muttering things like "she must be" "she how can she be" "so young" then she finally answered "Ok, but just this once"

I looked at Ron, looked at that face I've known and loved for so long, and sighed, who knew school would be so difficult.

I gave his hand a squeeze and went back to sleep.

I woke to someone stroking my hair.

I looked up to see Ron staying intently at me, he quickly withdrew his hand and looked at me a little sheepishly "Oh, er hey Bella. What are you still doing here? Madam Promfrey just came by she said I can leave today!"

I hugged him "Oh Ron that's great I've been so worried"

Ron looked like he was loving the attention I was showing him, especially when he learned I only visited Neville twice when he was in the Hospital wing and I was visiting him twice a day, and spent more a or less all day here on weekends **(just pretend he was in hospital for two weeks)**

Madam Pomfrey then walked in "Ah, you're awake. As Mr. Weasley has probably talk you, your young man can finally leave the wing"

"Er, he's not my-"

"Yes, anyway you should be fine" she said addressing Ron "your hand may be a bit sore but not that painful, if it becomes too painful come straight back"

_~It's Magic~_

I was bored, Harry, Hermione and Neville were doing there detentions and Ron I was just sitting here (**in the Gryffindor Common Room, where everybody else is I don't know, use your imagination**) I decided to start a conversation

"So Ron, would you say you know me better than anyone else?"

He was eating of course "o'bably"

"Excuse me?" I tried to keep the disgust out of my voice; he did just come out of hospital

He swallowed "Probably"

"I would say I most probably know you better than anyone else, even myself"

It's true I can tell as so as I see his facial expression what mood he is in. And I do know how to push his buttons.

He "hmm"ed and continued eating, I huffed you cannot get anything out of him when he is eating

"Let's play 20 questions" he suddenly said taking me by surprise

"Okay, you first"

"Do…you really not like Cedric anymore?"

"I don't think so" I said because I honestly don't know, if I wasn't to busy thinking of Ron, would I have kissed him back?

He looked annoyed at my answer

"My turn….I have you ever kissed a girl"

He looked embarrassed and muttered a "No"

"Aww, Ron it's okay, you obviously are waiting for someone special"

"No, I'm not" he muttered again "Know one wants to kiss me"

He looked really sad, so taking us both by surprised I leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips **(this even took me by surprise, it wasn't supposed to happen, I just found myself writing it! But I think it is cute)**

It made me feel weird like I had butterflies in my stomach and my whole body felt really warm , not like my kiss with Cedric I didn't feel anything with that, it was a pleasant feeling though and I wanted to do it again.

"There now you can say someone wanted to kiss you" I whispered almost inaudible, overcome with emotion

We just stared at each other and Ron touched his lips

"Have you ever used your veela powers on me?"

I felt like I had been slapped and then I found I hadn't been slapped but I had slapped Ron.

I stood up "How could you ask me that Ronald? Do you think I would use you like that?"

He was holding his hand on his cheek. Good!

"What you said you used them on Cedric and you keep making me feel weird"

"I used them on Cedric because I wanted him to notice me, I was seven Ron! Seven! I didn't know that what I was doing could be damaging someone! And whatever is going on with you is genuine but I have no clue what it is!"

"Look Bell I'm sorry, it was a stupid question, it just sort of come out, you make me say stupid stuff"

"Yes it was stupid I can't believe you would think I would do that to you"

"I'm sorry"

I crossed my arms but sat down anyway "Well, you should be"

But I smiled at him; to let him not I forgave him…a little bit "God, Ron it's a good thing I love you otherwise I would not put up with your crap"

A song came on "Oh, I love this song"

I pulled Ron up and started dancing with him. It wasn't serious dancing or anything, just us messing about

**(Ok I'm crap about describing movement so visualise Harry and Hermione's dancing in DH1) **

The song ended. Ron and I was just in hysterics, we were both such crap dancers.

Then the portrait hole opened up and Harry, Hermione and Neville stepped in, they looked like they had just seen a ghost I dropped my arms that were around Ron's neck and ran over to Harry.

_~It's Magic~_

"Voldemort was there?" I asked yet again.

"Don't say that name!"

"Oh grow up Ron"

"Shut up Bella you-"

"Please" Harry said, he looked exhausted "please can you stop fighting for one minute!"

"Sorry" we muttered together, and then we gave each other smirks for our "Fred and George moment" as we use to call it when we were little

"Harry I think as long as Dumbledore is around-" I began

"He is safe" Hermione finished

"Exactly, he is the only wizard Voldermort was ever scared of" I continued and Hermione nodded her head in approval

"Yes Harry" Hermione said "As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched"

Harry and Ron just looked back and forth between us

_~it's magic~_

"Ron it'll be okay we only have two, two! Exams left, you'll get through it I know you will!"

"But Bell its okay for you, your so smart you always have been, I aint smart"

"Yes you are Ronald; you have to start believing in yourself!"

It was the second and last day of first year exams and I was trying to give Ron a prep talk, and failing badly.

"Well I don't! I'm not going to fool myself Bell I'm not smart and I know it"

Okay this calls for desperate measure and also to change a certain question I found offensive, but I'm only doing it to give him courage not to make him do anything he doesn't want to, so I don't think I'm technically doing a bad thing.

I looked up at him through my lashes "I believe in you Ron"

He looked shocked "you…you do?"

"Yes I know you can do it"

He started looking a little faint "Umm…er, ok"

He then walked off in a daze to the exam.

I must admit I enjoyed his reaction

_~It's Magic~_

"I always heard Hogwarts end of year exams where frightful, but I found them rather enjoyable" Hermione commented.

"Speak for yourself" Ron said he looked downcast, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, he looked at me, smiled and then squeezed it back.

I did find the exams quite straightforward but I didn't find them enjoyable like Hermione did.

"Ah" Harry said distracting the rest of us from our conversation.

"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked

"My scar it keeps burning" he answered

This is were some witch's and wizard's get confused, when they meet me they always try to look for my scar, I however do not have a scar

Voldemort tried to kill Harry before me; therefore he never actually got around to killing me.

"It's happened before hasn't it?" Hermione asked

"Not like this"

"Maybe you should see the nurse" Ron piped up as he saw my expression

This time he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I think it's a warning, it means dangers coming"

Harry then looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks and started running, we ran after him

"oh of course don't you think it's a bit odd, that the one thing Hagrid wants is a dragon and then someone just happens to turn up with a dragon egg, who carries dragon eggs in there pocket? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry was saying as we ran to Hagrid's hut, he was outside playing his flute

"Hagrid, Who gave you the dragon egg ? What did he look like?" Harry asked as soon as we got there

"I dunno he kept his hood up"

"What did you talk about Hagrid?"

"He asked about the sort of creatures I look after, I said to him after Fluffy I didn't think a dragon would be that much trouble"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy, how many three headed dogs have you come across? Even in Hogwarts, so I told him Fluffy is a piece of cake if yeh know how to calm him down, just play him a bit of music and he'll just straight to sleep"

_~It's Magic~_

I have revaluated my decision to kill Hagrid, he looks like a good plan.

Too bad I loved the big idiot too much to go through with it!

But honestly…Just

At the minute we are in the same room as a three headed dog, who, if Harry stops playing his flute for one second, could wake up and kill us.

All because Hagrid didn't think before he spoke.

We tried to tell Dumbledore but McGonagall said he got a letter from the ministry, we told her we knew about the Stone, she said

"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected"

So once again we had to take matters in to our own hands

We all jumped in quickly only to realized we were trapped in Devils Snare

Hermione said we had to be calm, but you know Ron. I stayed struggling as well to try to get Ron to listen.

Harry and Hermione were already through and shouting "Relax"

"Ron" he wasn't listen the Snares where closing in on his throat "Ron" still nothing

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

That caught his attention. I grabbed his hand

"Do you trust me?" **(Anyone else think of Aladdin lol)**

I looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes

Wait Beautiful- Oh I'd analyze that another time

"Yes" he croaked out

"Then relax, we will be fine"

"Ok" he sighed out

He did and we got through

After Harry caught the key to the next room, we found we had to play Wizard Chess.

Ron was in charge of that, I must admit seeing him take charge like that really impressed me and made my stomach feel funny again!

He was a knight and Harry, Hermione and I were at different places.

"You understand right Harry, that after I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to make your move"

"No Ron don't you dare!" I said to him

Well Harry said "No, Ron, No"

And Hermione said "No you can't, there must be another way"

Ron rounded on Hermione "Do you want to stop Snape getting that stone or not"

It's not Snape I wanted to yell out. But I didn't

Then he turned to Harry "Harry, it's you that has to go on I know it, not me, not Hermione, not even Bella, you"

Harry nodded his head, I looked at him disgusted, how could he let his friend do this.

"Ron" he turn his piercing stare to me "Ron, please"

He just stared "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do but-"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated

I nodded

"Then let me do this"

He didn't what for a reply and I didn't give him one

"Knight to H3"

I closed my eyes

I heard a scream

I heard Harry shout "RON!"

Then I heard him say "no don't move, were still playing"

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

What if Ron didn't-

But I couldn't think of that

Before I knew it I was sobbing again

God what has happened to me this year? All I do is cry

Then I heard "checkmate"

The game was over

I rushed over to Ron

He was unconscious I cried even more.

I felt a hand on my back "He'll be fine Bell" I sniffed and looked up at Harry

"I can't leave him"

"I know, Hermione and I discussed it, me and her will go on while you take Ron to Madam Pomfrey"

"You're incredibly brave Harry I know you can do it"

I said as I hugged him

"I want you in my life Harry, I love you, you're my brother, my family and I wouldn't have it any other way"

**(She used the hovering charm on Ron and flew out on a broom)**

_~It' Magic~_

"But it's been forever why isn't he awake" I cried at Pomfrey

She patted my head "It's only been five minutes dear, I assure you Mr. Weasley will be fine"

It wasn't only the fact that Ron was still unconscious but Harry and Hermione still aren't back! I should never have left them! Damm Ron and his stupid hold on me!

As you could guess I was sitting in the hospital wing holding Ron's hand for dear life and sobbing my eyes out. No one could calm me down because that's always been Ron's job, even when he is the one that caused it, just seeing him would instantly calm me!

Also I was so worried about my brother and Hermione, I was so consumed by my worry for Ron, did I even encourage them? I said some rubbish to Harry, like that helped! And oh my god I don't even think I said anything to Hermione!

"Bella!" I lifted my head up, but it was only the Weasley's (apart from Bill and Charlie)

Not that I wasn't happy to see them.

I ran to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her.

Hugging her surprisingly made me cry harder.

She stroked my hair, like Ron did once, and kept saying "its okay" over and over again but she was crying too

"He still hasn't woke up! Why hasn't he woke up?"

Mrs. Weasley was holding Ron's other hand.

Ginny and the twins were trying to make me stop crying by telling me jokes but it was no use.

Ron started muttering in his sleep again and embarrassingly he said my name again.

Mrs. Weasley looked like a kid on Christmas morning

The twins kept asking me what I was thinking of for the kid's names.

I shut them up with a hint about Angelina and Hermione.

Ginny didn't look surprised about any of it.

He started stirring which shut everybody up.

He opened his eyes

I heard myself say "Oh thank god"

Mrs. Weasley was saying stuff like "Oh my Ronnie"

We both started crying harder again.

After Mrs. Weasley stopped hugging him I took my turn

"Oh Ron thank god I swear I'll never be angry with you again"

_~It's Magic~_

"Ron you are such an insensitive idiot" I said to him as we walked to the hospital wing to visit Harry (Hermione was already there, we got held up by Peeves)

"I thought it was a good question!"

"You don't ask a ghost if he's life was so pathetically boring that he killed himself, Peeves is running riot now and he won't stop trying to cause you misery"

"Well it stopped him throwing stuff at us didn't it?"

"Only because he tried to pick up a cabinet to throw at you but McGonagall stopped him!"

"My god does nothing ever please you?"

"I just thought it was dangerous is all, I mean say if McGonagall wasn't-"

"Back to arguing again, are you?" Harry asked

5 minutes after Ron woke up Hermione entered the wing saying only one person could go through the last door I was beside myself with worry.

After an hour Dumbledore entered holding Harry, I ended up fainting.

It wasn't Snape after all it was Quirrell who wanted the stone.

Long story, cut short** (because we all know the story)**

Quirrell wanted the stone for old voldy, who was on the back of his head (don't ask)

And what I said to Harry wasn't rubbish, because I told him he was loved and wanted, he was able to get the stone from the mirror rather than seeing our parents again.

The Stone was destroyed and Harry can leave the wing today (good because it was the last day of school)

_~Its magic~_

"We're tied with Slyetherin!" Hermione said as Ron, Hermione and I were award 50 points (Harry was awarded 60)

Then Neville got award ten points for standing up to his friends (Hermione had to put a body-bind curse on his to get past)

I haven't stopped apologizing since, he says it fine.

Ron started to get the hump with me though so I stopped

"So if my calculations are correct Gryffindor wins the house cup"

The whole of Gryffindor was in uproar, I hugged everyone I saw (Ron then started glaring)

I heard Fred's voice so I turned to hug him but he was talking to Hermione

"Congrats Hermione"

"Thank-"

He cut her off BY KISSING HER,

OMG

Hermione POV

I can't believe it! Fred kissed me!

Of course I kissed him I mean I've liked him since I first saw him (It was on the train I was helping Neville look for his toad)

When we finished he said "So, fancy being my girlfriend?" I laughed but agreed

I looked round to see three very different facial expressions

Harry looked a mix between surprise and realization

Ron looked plain disgusted

Bella was beaming she was doing the whole jumping up and down and clapping thing

Then she hugged me

Ron's expression then changed to one of adoration.

I wonder how long it will take to see how much they are clearly head over heels for each other.

**Okay so that's the end of year 1 **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE- I have been thinking, should I go through all 7 books or should I skip a couple or years? I am halfway through the first year so I will finish that but after that should I skip to fourth year, where all the drama begins or should I continue on too second year? Please review telling me what you think**

**One person said they think I should but I need more than one person's opinion because I need to know if I am doing the second year next chapter or fourth year!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to Agent of Fire, Missmollymundt, , TwilightGleek, Skybloom96 and Dramaqueen11141 for reviewing. **

**Questions **

**Who should Bella go with to the Yule Ball?**

**George Weasley (This is the one I'm really leaning towards at the moment, but I'm still not hundred percent sure)**

**Neville Longbottum **

**Viktor Krum **

**Or if you're not happy with any of the above you can make suggestions but it cannot be Ron (you will find out why) or Harry of course. **

**Should I kill these characters or keep them alive?**

**Fred Weasley (I love the twins and I cried my eyes out when he died, also I'm not sure if I could do that to Hermione )**

**Sirius Black (I'm not sure if I could do that to Harry)**

**Also if there are certain characters that you really don't want them to die, you can suggest them and I will think about it **

**Ok, the majority of people said skip to fourth year, so that's what I am doing, however there will be flashbacks for people who wasn't sure if they wanted it to be skipped or not .**

**Also I start College tomorrow so updates may not be as regular as they are now **

Harry POV

Where are they? Why are they taking so long?

Uncle Vernon is going ballistic, saying thing like "inconsiderate" "what time do you call this"

It's near the end of August now which, it would be an understatement to say, I am happy about.

The last two weeks before school starts again I am spending at the Burrow.

Right now I am pacing in the kitchen waiting for the Weasley's to pick me up, but they are 30 minutes late.

I could here Uncle Vernon's voice saying "They'll take the boy and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistake the day. I dare say their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tinpot car that's broken d- AAAAAAAARRRRRGH"

I suddenly heard screams from the living room; I entered to find Dudley holding his hands over his bottom and strange noises coming from the fireplace

Oh surely they wouldn't-

"Ouch! Fred, no – go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake – tell George not to- OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back, quickly and tell Ron and Bella- "

"Maybe, Harry can hear us, Dad-maybe he'll be able to let us out"

They then started banging on the fire.

I then started to explain about how it was an electric fire, which Arthur found extremely interesting.

"Well, it's a little smaller than I expected but I guess it has character" a girl's voice suddenly said.

Bella!

"Bella!" I said, oh how I've missed my sister.

"Harry! How are you? are those- OUCH RONALD THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"Well _Sorry_ but who asked you to come anyway?"

"You did you blithering idiot!"

The twins then started to laugh

"Yeah well if I knew how much of a cow you would have been I wouldn't have!"

"Oh yes because you're so marvellous at muggle things, do you remember your fantastic attempt at the "FellyTone"?"

Oh God, Bella did have a point there

_Flash back _

_**(In the Prisoner of Azkaban) (Too funny not to show)**_

_The Phone rang and uncle Vernon answered it _

"_Vernon Dursley speaking"_

"_HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I – WANT- TO- SPEAK- TO- HARRY-POTTER!"_

_Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear_

"_WHO IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled back in anger _

"_RON – WEASLEY" Ron yelled back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football pitch "I'M – A – FRIEND – OF – HARRY'S- FROM- SCHOOL"_

"_Ron what are you shouting about?" I heard Bella's voice ask_

"_I'M ON- Sorry I'm on the phone to Harry"_

"_THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TALK TO SOMEONE ON THE PHONE YOU IMBECILE!"  
><em> 

"_WELL THE PERSON'S SHOUTING BACK ISN'T HE?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Well anyway" even from the tone of his voice I could tell Ron was embarrassed and probably blushing "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh, no, Ron" I heard Fred's voice say very sarcastically "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up!"

"Yeah, we are having the time of our lives here" said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against a wall.

Bella started giggling

"Oo, Ronnie your girlfriend thinks were funny"

"Shut up Frederick or I'll tell Hermione what you got her for her birthday!"

After a while Mr. Weasley destroyed the fireplace to get through!

The Dursley's wasn't happy but they were too shocked at Bella's appearance to say anything

(They haven't met Bella yet, I've told them about her and of course they knew of her existence)

"L-Lily? Aunt Petunia said she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Umm, No I'm B-Bella"

Petunia still looked worryingly pale; she had her arm stretched out as if she would like to touch Bella to see if she was real. Bella looked disgusted I decided to break the silence

"This is my sister Isabella" Bella punched my arm "Ouch, I mean Bella, you know, your niece"

"Isabella" she breathed out "My sister always loved that name"

"Sister" Bella piped up "Oh so you and your husband are the people who caused my brother 11 years of neglect, the ones who made him believe no one would ever love him or want him around?"

The whole room went silent.

"How dare you!" Uncle Vernon shouted "We gave that ungrateful boy, a home, clothes and food"

"A home is where you feel loved! This isn't a home, it's a prison!"

I loved Bella, I honestly did, I loved the way she had know trouble telling people how much they mean to her or if she wants to say something she'll say it, even if it gets her into trouble.

Her and Ron constant bickering in is, I'd admit, quite annoying, but she is the only one who does answer Ron back, and he her, so I guess that's normal for them.

"Bella don't worry about it this just go"

She continued to glare at the Dursley's but nodded

_~It's Magic~_

_Bella POV_

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'S TWO, THEY ARE HARRY AND BELLA'S FAMILY" I could still hear Mrs. Weasley's voice from Ron's room, even with Pigwidgeon's tweeting

They gave Dudley one of their sweets that made his tongue go massive I thought it was a good and funny idea but apparently it wasn't

"There hardly family" I said to Ginny

"Hmm" was all she said, she's always like this when Harry's around

"Remember what me and Mione said Gin" I whispered so only she could hear me

_Flashback _

"_But I really, really like him!" Ginny said, it was the end of third year and Ginny was downcast because Harry yet again didn't take any notice of her _

"_Look as weird as this may be, Harry being my brother and you one of my best friends" _

_I heard her mutter something along the lines of "like you can talk" but I ignored her_

"_I would rather him be with you than that snobby Cho girl, so I'm going to give you some advice, stop being so shy around him or he's never going to see the real you!"_

"_Exactly!" Hermione said "Maybe you should even date other people, which could help" _

_I nodded my approval "But not loads because that could give him the wrong idea"_

"_I'll-I'll try "_

_End of flashback_

"Are you still living here then Bell?" Harry asked

"Well not exactly living as to say-" I stopped lying when Ron gave me his stubborn look that always ends up with us arguing "yes, still living here"

Mine and Severus's relationship has only deteriorated over the years and the final straw was in third year when he deliberately humiliated Neville to Lupin (who was the new DADA teacher at the time)

_FLASHBACK_

"_YOU CALLED MY DAD A PERSON WHO TOOK DELIGHT IN OTHERS HUMILATION, BUT WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? WHAT WOULD YOU CALL THAT?"_

"_Do not compare me to that man Isabella!"_

"_That man? That man's my father, and if what you say about him is true, and I doubt it, then you are just as bad if not worse than him!" _

"_DON'T YOU DARE, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC CHILD, YOU KNOW NOTHING, NOTHING! OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! YOU OPINON DOESN'T COUNT!"_

_End of Flashback _

That was the first time I had ever since Severus loose his cool.

I didn't even bother replying

I went to find Remus and asked if I could live with him, he said he would have loved me to but he didn't think his lifestyle (aka his furry little problem) was a good atmosphere for a person to live

I told him that he was being stupid because I spent Christmas's with him, he said yes for like to weeks but months just wouldn't be right

Ron found me crying and sent an owl to Molly, and from then I have lived with the Weasley's

It isn't that different though, because I was here everyday anyway and only went home to sleep.

"So, Harry have you spoken to Sirius?" **(I thought Ginny should know) **

Sirius Black was best friends with our father when he was alive everyone thought he betrayed them to old voldy but it turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, who get these, was Ron's rat (don't ask)

"Well, I did kind of…send him a letter a little while ago" Harry was looking sheepish

Hermione was instantly on red alert "What about, exactly?" oh if I know that look, Harry was in deep trouble (It's the look she gives Fred, when he is planning something with George, he scares the shit out of him)

"Well my scar was kind of…burning again"

"But doesn't you scar, you know only hurt when you-know-who is about" Ron asked looking traumatised

"Scars aren't suppose to hurt though" Hermione said grabbing the nearest book to her and looking through it furiously

Harry and I just shared a look, I knew it was scared but didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I respected his decision.

"Harry you haven't met Bill and Charlie yet, have you? C'mon they are downstairs"

_~It's Magic~_

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things, we thought they just liked the noise." Ginny was saying to Harry

She was talking to him about Fred and George and their sweets they have created

They are calling them Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I think their brilliant, Molly however disagrees with me

"Maybe if they weren't wasting away their time creating useless things, LIKE THIS" she said as she picked up another fake wand "they would have received more OWLS"

Currently we were outside, Percy was yammering my ear off talking about something to do with Cauldron thickness (he works at the ministry now) who the hell cares about that? Oh Percy does, and I just had to be the one that got stuck next to him

"…I mean that truly is terribly, is it not? I think Mr. Crouch truly will be most impressed with –"

"So Bella" Charlie asked me with a sympatric smile "are you looking forward to seeing the Qudditch World Cup?"

I honestly felt like declaring my love to Charlie at that moment, I was so grateful to him

"Well I bet the atmosphere will be great, although I'm not that interested in Qudditch myself, I'll probably be poking the boys every five minutes asking what's going on" I admitted laughing

I searched for Hermione nod of agreement only to see her and Fred having one of their "moments" they were just looking at each other smiling, I was a bit disgusted to be honest.

Ron caught my eye as I turned back round to face Charlie, we looked at each other for a minute then I smiled (which he returned) and gave him a cheeky wink.

We aren't dating or anything, that's just the way we roll.

_~It's Magic~_

We woke up so early the next morning to catch the Portkey, I really wasn't happy.

"I just don't see why we can't do side- along apparition"

"Because there are too many of you that are underage" Mrs. Weasley replied

I huffed, just then the boys came down.

I caught Ron's eye and smiled at him, he really does have a beautiful smile.

Scratch that last bit.

"What's taking the Twins so long?" Hermione asked Ron as soon as he sat down

"You mean what's taking Freddie Dearest so long" I added

Ron smirked

"Oh, shut up Bella" she snapped "You're just jealous because the boy you like is oblivious"

Ron's smiled faded "What does she mean; who do you like this time?"

"No one! And what do you mean "this time"?"

"Well you kind of have a track record with boys"

"My god! One boy! One! And suddenly I'm Slutella, just because I wanted to marry Cedric and not you when we were seven!"

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked

Shit! I kind of never told the Gang why Ron and I had a fight so long ago

"Didn't you ever tell them that Bell?" Ginny asked (she was there at the time, over wise I probably wouldn't off told her either)

"What, that was the big argument you guys had, who you were going to marry when you were older?" Hermione asked in astonishment

"Well we were-"

"Only seven" Ron finished

They just laughed

_~It's Magic~_

_Ron POV_

"Everyone this is Amos Diggory" Arthur said as we were walking to the Portkey

Suddenly a figure jumped down from a tree

"Cedric" Bella yelled and hugged him

I wanted to punch something, the slick git

I think I actually pulled my hands into fists because Harry gave me a warning look

Why wasn't Harry reacting this way, after all he was her brother, not me!

But I was the one who always got annoyed when boys acted interested in her!

It made me feel like someone punched me in the gut or something

I hated it, but why doesn't Harry react the same way?

I mean I see her just as a sister as well, don't I

I mean yeah every time she smiles at me I feel lighter and my stomach goes all dodgy

But, she just my best friend

Right?

Bella's POV

"You really shouldn't have bet all that money George" I said again

"Live a little Bell!" he repeated

"But…"

"Shush"

I huffed "Well I still think it is irresponsible"

He rolled his eyes "God, you sound like Hermione, by the way is she talking to Fred yet?"

I shook my head

Fred and George have just done a bet with Ludo Bagman that Ireland would win the cup but Viktor Krum (Bulgarians seeker) would catch the snitch, since then Hermione has been ignoring Fred but giving him the "Scare the shit outta me" glare as he has named it.

"She thinks it was stupid to bet all the money, which it was" I finally replied

"Why do you care so much Bell? I get Mione, her and Fred have been together for god knows how long but why you?"

"What do you mean, why do I care? You're my friend George, why wouldn't I care?"

He just shook his head and changed the subject

"So… Ron still ignoring you?"

I huffed again

"Yes, goodness knows what I have done this time"

"You know he doesn't like Diggory, Bell"

"Yes but just because he doesn't like him doesn't me I can't either! Ron may be my best friend but he doesn't control who I talk to!"

"Alright Bell! Calm down!"

"Sorry, it's just….urgh Ron annoys me so much sometimes!"

"Ron annoys everything so much sometimes" George said shrugging "That's why he's Ron"

It's Magic!

We were currently back in the tent, after Ireland winning, but, get this Krum caught the snitch, to say Fred and George were smug would be an understatement.

At present Ron (who has seemed to forgive me) and the twins were dancing around chanting Krum.

Hermione was sitting in a corner mumbling away to herself about house elf rights (don't ask) and Harry, Ginny and I were just watching the Weasley boy's in amusement

Ron decided to stand on the table "There is no one like Krum" he said as the twins did flying motions with their arms and shouted "Krum!"

"He is like a bird the way he rides the wind" Ron continued "he's more than an athlete; he's an artist"

"God I think he's in love or something" I thought to myself

Ginny decided to voice my thought and said "Think you're in love Ron" and chuckled to herself

Ron told her to shut up but that was the worst thing he could have done because the twins then started singing

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do, when we're apart my heart only beats for you" by the end all of use excluding Ron, who was bright red, and Hermione who was shaking her head (but smiling) at are immature antics

We suddenly heard a loud scream "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on" Fred (I think) said

Arthur came running in "stop! It's not the Irish" he said tugging on Fred's sleeve, and then he ran to Ginny "we have to get away from here"

The next thing I know I was running to Ron, he put his arms round me (Like in DH1 when Ron and Hermione run to each other after the death eaters turn up at Bill and Fleur's wedding)

We all ran out the tent I could hear Arthur shouting at Fred and George to look after Ginny

All of a sudden, it was just me and Ron

"WHERES HARRY?" I screamed at him in panic, I couldn't lose my brother "and Hermione? Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy?"

"Bell, calm down, they'll be okay" He said

"I can't lose them!" I said close to tears

"We won't "he said trying to be strong but he's voice broke

"Bella? Ron" he heard a couple of voices shouting a couple minutes later

"Harry? Harry?" I shouted back repeatedly

"Bella" I hear his voice more clearly now I run to it, as long as I see him, my brother, my friend, my home, as long as I see Harry I will be okay

"Bella wait" I hear Ron say behind me

Then I see him, with Hermione, Ginny and twins (I no they aren't with the trio in the book, but Fred would never leave Hermione, George would never leave Fred and the twins would never leave Ginny)

As soon as I saw them I sighed in relief, everything would be okay as long as we had each other

I hugged Harry so tight he said "Ouch"

"Sorry" he chuckled and ruffled my hair I glared at him but let it go

(Everyone knows what happens with the mark and Winky etc, so you don't need me repeating it)

It's Magic!

"Yes Mione, they should be ashamed" Fred said yet again to Hermione.

She was grating on everybody's nerves because we were currently all in a car (Excluding Bill, Charlie and Percy, who could apparate) on the way back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny were talking and Ron and George were asleep so all I could do was listen to Hermione going on and on about how awful people treated there house elves, Fred kept agreeing so she would forgive him.

"I mean they have feelings to, it just…just disgusting!"

"That it is, sweetheart that it is "

"…And then I just heard Ron scream bloody murder and Fred and George cracking up" I heard Ginny saying in hysterics to Harry, she was telling him about Fred turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider, which caused Ron's fear of them

After another hour or so we were finally back to the Burrow I hit Ron awake (finally the snoring stops!)

"That's my chocolate frog" he said aggressively but didn't wake up so I hit him again and he woke up

Mrs Weasley ran out the door and hugged Fred and George

"I was mad at you when you left, oh if anything happened" she sobbed

It's Magic!

There has been mayhem at the ministry these days, the Bertha Jorkins has gone missing at they have been getting terrible publicity seen the Qudditch World Cup "Mishap" as Percy is calling it. Rita Skeeter, a journalist hasn't been helping either, Arthur and Percy have been at work a lot longer these days.

It's Magic!

"Oh my" Ginny and I squealed as we were packing out Hogwarts stuff

"Oh Bell it's beautiful" Ginny said in awe as I picked up a gorgeous turquoise dress

"I know but why…"

"It said in our Hogwarts letter that we didn't formal dress robes" Hermione said entering the room "You should see Ron's" she added giggling

"How comes I don't have one?" Ginny asked

"It said only forth and above"

"Great" she huffed and sat down

It's Magic

"I would invite you to come to the Burrow for Christmas dear, but I have a feeling you will all want to stay" Molly said to Harry as we got on the Hogwarts Express

"Why what's going on, first Bagman, then Percy and Charlie and now you what aren't you telling us?" Ron asked

"Oh nothing, nothing" she muttered smiling

"FRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

We heard Hermione shriek

Molly shook her head "I warned her" I swear I heard her say

It's Magic

"Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry... Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes.. they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..." Draco said to Ron smirking

Draco is still the little spoilt brat we all know and love, we have an understanding now though, if he stays out of my way I don't punch him, it's very simple really

I don't know why but he always tries to seek me out, he is never rude to me like he is my friends but it's very annoying because…it's just so hard to dislike him when he is just with me, but how can I like him, the stuff he say's….it's just a very complicated situation

Draco laughed at Ron's discomfort I glared at him which made him respond with a wink and he left

BELLA POV

"Stupid Peeves, why do they allow him to stay here?" Ron grumbled ringing his now damp robes

"Oh Ron lighten up!" I said stifling my giggles

"Oh its fine for you, you weren't hit was you" he snapped "no one would hit the potions masters precious daughter"

I glared at him; I didn't cry I've long learned that crying does no good

"You know what Ron, I'm tired of the way you have been talking to me lately, I don't know what your problem is but I know it started the minute I hugged Cedric, again I don't know what your problem with him is, but I do not share it, he is my friend get over it! And PS you know and Severus and I so that was a low blow and I do not appreciate it!" I stormed off after that

I was so annoyed with Ron that I was not looking were I was going, I dumped into someone nearly knocking them over

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see….oh hi Collin"

It was Colin Creevey, the third year who was absolutely obsessed with my brother and I, I had nearly knocked over.

Flashback

(The gangs second year)

I had just turned round from giving Ron a dirty look for talking with his mouth full, when I was momentary blinded by a flashing light.

"Hi harry, I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too; look see" a small blonde haired first year said indicating to his Gryffindor badge.

He then started talking to Harry saying that he was a muggleborn and he liked taking pictures.

He then looked at me; he looked slightly shocked and then blushed "You-your Isabella Potter aren't you?" I nodded "You're prettier than they say" he mumbled and walked off still blushing

"I don't like him" Ron said

End of Flashback

Ever seen that day Colin has idolised Harry and follows him around like a puppy, it isn't so bad for me because he gets too embarrassed to talk to me but he is a bit of a starrer, but I think it's kind of sweet.

"H-hi Bella" he said as he steadied himself and went bright red, he then swallowed thickly and a look of determination came over his face "How are you?"

I stared at him shocked for a second and replied "Fine thank you, yourself?"

He positively beamed and then started to talk my ear of about his brother starting and so on until we were told to sit I refused the seat by Ron and sat in between Harry and George

Throughout dinner Ron kept trying to catch my gaze but I refused to look at him, he was seated in between Mione ( who wasn't sat next to Fred, hmm they must be arguing too) and Ginny who looked thoroughly pissed off (what is going on today?)

"What going on with you and Ron?" Harry whispered to me

"He has pissed me off one to many times, H, and I'm sick of it!"

Harry sighed "What has he done now?"

"What doesn't he do?" I sighed "You'll now I'll eventually forgive him H, I always do, because I'm an idiotic masochist, but I just need to be angry with him for a bit okay?"

He looked at me weirdly but he knew better to get involved with mine and Ron's dysfunctional relationship.

"So what's up with the love birds" I asked him

"Oh, umm I think Hermione's annoyed that house elves work here and Fred already knew or something"

I shook my head, honestly Hermione and those elves

"What about Ginny?" I then asked

"Oh, I don't know" he mumbled, he looked lost like I interrupted a deep thought

"Harry" I said turning to face him "What was you just think about?"

He blushed deep red and was avoiding my eyes

"Harry…"

"Bella leave it"

"But…"

"Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please…"

IT'S MAGIC

"I told you and aging potion will not work, you are wasting precious studying time, no wonder you only got three OWLS each" Hermione repeated looking more furious by the minute

"Hey we worked hard for them" Fred said

"Yes I can see that" Hermione said, her voice filled with sarcasm

"God Hermione you never let us have any fun" Fred snapped storming off

"How is that" Hermione shrieked at his bad, storming after him "I'm just being realistic"

There was an awkward silence with no one in the common room knew what to say

George came and sat next to me and the silence lifted

George looked stressed and tired; I think he probably felt stuck in the middle of the lovers spat

"They have been arguing more and more recently" he commented

"They never used to, I think it's because they have been together for…four years now, I think" George amended it to three because they got together at the end of first year not the beginning

"Anyway it's probably the hormones Fred's nearly seventeen and Hermione's nearly fifteen; puberty, don't grimace at me George, it's true, be mature for once"

He stuck his tongue out at me, I giggled "Very mature"

"So Georgie" I said changing the subject "Any young lass caught your attention, or his Angelina still the apple of your eye"

He blushed but said "I dunno, your friend Luna's very interesting –"

I laughed "She is but she's not yours she's Neville's – "

This time he laughed "What come off it she scares the shit outta Longbottum and plus he would never appreciate her…individuality like I could"

"No, Neville is not scared of her he just hasn't got used to her yet, he will in time, you can't like Luna that isn't in the plan , its Neville and Luna, Harry and Ginny, Fred and Hermione, you and Angelina and Me and…"

I caught myself before I said it, luckily George didn't notice

"Seriously Bella, you cannot say who someone likes or not, life is not something you can plan! I thought living in the same house as Fred and I would have taught you that"

Luckily George didn't look really angry, I have never seen either twins angry, only slightly annoyed

"Sorry George, I just really believed all of that would happen"

"No prob, now don't think I did not notice you slip "you and….?"

Crap, trust him to notice

It's not that I fancy him , because I don't, but whenever I picture my future I'm always with Ron, I can't explain it, I don't even understand it myself but…it's just something that's there.

Not that I can tell George that

"Just me and…No one in particular, it used to be Cedric but now he's with Cho so…"

George smirked "Sure, Bell no one in particular"

IT'S MAGIC

"Boone, Boone come her my little boy" I called out desperately

"Bell" I heard Ron asked as the common room door opened

Everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine so the common room was empty apart from myself

"I can't find Boone" I cried out, I was supposed to be mad at Ron right now but I don't care I just want my cat

"Oh…umm where did you last see him?"

"About an hour ago, him and Crookshanks were chasing each other, Crookshanks is back but Boone isn't, Ron he's never been outside the common room by himself before"

"Bella calm down, we'll find him"

"Why do you want to help you don't like Boone"

"Maybe not but I like you and I know how much you love that bloody cat and would never want to see you in pain in anything happened to it, I'd rather die" (I know it's a bit dramatic but I felt it was needed because he needed to say something sappy for Bella to forgive him, he crossed an invisible line when he mentioned Snape)

I didn't say anything, I just hugged him


	8. Chapter 7

"Ron, really I cannot thank you eno-"

"Honestly Bells it's really not that big a deal I mean he's a big white ball of fluff anyone could have found him" Ron repeated in Herbology.

Bella kept thanking Ron over and over again for finding her cat Boone yesterday. She has had Boone since she was 11 years old, Hagrid got him for her in Diagon Alley, he picked Boone out of all the others because his fur matched her Brother Harry's snowy owl Hedwig's feathers.

"If it was Crookshank's that was missing, Ron, would you go out of your way to find him?" Hermione asked in an irritated voice, Bella's constant thanking was grating on her.

"E-err…" Ron stuttered as his face flushed.

"So Bella" Harry interrupted "I overheard you and George talking last night, are you ever going to stop trying to set me and Ginny up?"

He said it in a teasing voice but you could hear the sincerity in his voice, he liked Ginny but she just wasn't Cho…

"Trust me Harry James Potter there will be a day that you will want me to set you up with Ginevra Molly Weasley" she said in a nonchalant voice

"Please Bells" Ron snorted "That's my sister and my best fri- guy best friend" he quickly amended as she sent a dark look his way "friends don't fall for their friends siblings, there's a rule"

Bella shrugged and went back to milking her Bubotuber, she asked Neville a question about the pus because she liked the way his eyes lighted up everyone asked _him_, Neville Longbottum the school klutz a question, while Harry and Hermione gave each other "Are they that oblivious ?" looks

"Oi, Bell did you know George said he might ask Loony Lovegood out?" Ron asked, he didn't like the way Longbottum was looking at her.

She punched his arm "Don't call her that Ron, and yes in fact I did no, or well I know he found her "Interesting" anyway I think he just wants to ask her out because he is trying to get over Angelina"

"Oh" Hermione asked" Is she still seeing Oliver Wood?"

"Much to Georges and Katie Bells distress yes"

"Just George and Katie" Harry said teasingly and Hermione smirked, Ron became very interested in his bubotuber, although he looked at it as if it had offended him.

Bella blushed "Are you ever going to let that go, I had a slight crush on him for like two minutes it was nothing"

Hermione snorted " A slight crush, Bell you was absolutely infatuated with him throughout second and third year, and the way your face light up when you saw him at the Qudditch world cup is any indication you still do!"

"I do not and I wasn't infatuated with him!"

"Bell" Harry said "You cried when he asked Angelina out"

"Yeah and? George looked like he wanted to cry too! Anyway he is way too old for me anyway he's eighteen and I've only just turned 14"

"That's right Bells" Ron piped up nodding in approval

Hermione rolled her eyes at his idiocy " So Bell, do you know how Luna feels about George, I mean I hope George doesn't unintentionally lead her on"

"I know that what I'm worried about because you just never know with Lu…Ginny's a lot closer with her than I am I'll ask her, but I don't think she shows any prefers to George but I'm always focusing on her interaction with Neville to notice much"

**Its Magic**

"And why would we want to raise them?" Asked Draco Malfoy with a voice filled with revulsion, Bella couldn't help but agree with him she loved Hagrid dearly but Blast Ended Skrewts, really?

"I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them" Draco then asked

Hagrid looked stumped but then pretended he never heard him and said "You'll just be raisin them today…"  
><strong>It's magic <strong>

"Honestly, I don't know why Harry and Ron did not decide to drop Divination like we did" Hermione said shaking her head as she and Bella made their way to Arithancy.

"I know right, Trelawney such a fraud" Bella said

Hermione nodded in approval. The only downside to this class in Hermione's opinion was that Draco Malfoy shared this class with them, Bella would never tell Hermione this but she did not see that as a big thing.

Her and Draco will never see eye to eye on certain things but try as she might Bella could never quite dislike the platinum blonde she always loath the fact that he is a bully but never quite loath the person, when she was still living with Severus he made her visit Malfoy Manor every weekend.

After the end of first year Draco ended up worming his way back into Bella's good books and she ended up forgiving him. He was still a brat to her brother, the Weasley's, Hermione and Neville but never once as he been horrible to her, she would also wonder why, should didn't know that she would find out why in a very shocking way very soon.

"So Mione" Bella said as they sat down " How's it going with you and Freddie?"

This was the only time Bella and Hermione could really talk about Hermione's relationship with Fred because the boys, Ron especially, didn't want to know about "Girly stuff"

Hermione blushed but beamed anyway "Great, I mean we have been arguing a bit recently but I still love him dearly, despite his crazy plans"

"Yeah I mean you know you would have to put up with that he's Fred Weasley"

"I'm not "putting up with it" Bell, his antics make me love him more"

Bella snorted "Okay, sappy" Hermione slapped her arm

Draco walked in then, he sneered at Hermione who glared back at him but winked at Bella

"You're so lucky his nice to you" she whispered to the red headed girl "Life would be a lot more peaceful for the rest of us if it were the case for us all"

**Its Magic **

"Wea**s**ley! Hey! Weasley"

_Oh _Dear Bella thought as she heard Draco's voice calling out Ron's name_ this cannot be good_

"Your dads in the paper" Draco said as Ron turned round to face him "Listen to this"

_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGICE_

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." _

Draco looked up "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" He looked back down and continued reading

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

Draco throughout more insults about Ron's family and in the end both Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back from attacking him

"Draco" Bella said moving towards the Slytherin although Harry tried also to hold her back "Stop it why are you doing this?"

Draco looked at her, he looked ashamed for a moment but then ignored her and said "You were staying with them this summer weren't you potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Bella was tempted to punch him again in that moment but she settled for looking at him in disappointment, unbeknownst to her that look hurt him more than any punch ever could.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry said, ignoring my warning look "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked that way, or was it just because she was with you?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!"

"Keep your big fat mouth shut then" Harry said as he turned around, Ron and Hermione followed suit but I stared at Draco waiting for to say something else, he always has to have the last word but he shocked me by quickly getting his wand and firing a curse at Harry which narrowly missed

"Draco!" I shrieked appalled he sent me a apologetic look but before I could say anything else he was gone and in a place was a pure white ferret

"Hold on their sonny" said a figure in the background, then then started walking closer and Bella instantly recognized him as Mad-eye Moody the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Bella and the trio have yet to have "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned"

He then started flipping Dr-the ferret around in the air. The ferret started crying out in pain.

Harry and Ron found this hilarious, Hermione was on the border of finding it amusing and horrifying at the same time and Bella just thought it was horrifying Draco may have been out of line but Mad-eye was causing him to be in agony!

"Professor Moody" Professor McGonagall said _Thank Goodness_ Bella thought "what are you doing?"

"Teaching" He replied not taking his eyes of the ferret

"Is-is that a student?" she asked horror feeling her voice

"Well technically it's a ferret"

After some negotiations and a lot of McGonagall's dangerous glares Moody turned Draco back to normal.

He quickly got up and tried to look normal but you could see the embarrassment and pain clearly on his face

"My father will hear about this!" he said to Moody

**Its Magic **

"Don't talk to me" Ron said quietly to his three friends while they were walking to the Great Hall

Bella and Harry give each other puzzled looks while Hermione asked him why

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever" He grinned and shut his eyes "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!"

They all laughed but Hermione said "He could have really hurt Malfoy though, it was good really that McGonagall stopped him" and Bella nodded in agreement

"Girls" Ron said shaking his head "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

"Hermione"

Hermione looked up and then beamed when her boyfriend came into view, Ron made gagging noises and Bella giggled she gave them warning glances and gave Fred a quick kiss as he and his twin sat down beside her, while Fred sat beside her, George sat next to Bella

"Ahh young love" Bella said teasingly, George snorted

Fred looked at her "You wait till you get a boyfriend Bell, you'll see"

He and Hermione shared knowing looks as Bella blanched and Ron scowled at his lunch.

"Sorry love but I cannot stay long I have to go to the –"

"Library" Fred finished for his girlfriend "I'll go with you sweetheart"

This time George gagged and then muttered "whipped"

Fred scowled at George and said "You wait Georgie you just wait"

He and Hermione left for the library and Ron asked George about his lessons with Moody he simply replied with "_He knows_, man"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I have been trying to write up a new chapter for this fic for ages and to be honest I'm not really feeling it. This story has major errors so I was thinking of rewriting it but with some changes like

Bella is a year younger than Harry rather than being his twin, she lived with Remus and her name will be changed to Arianna.

This is because 1: the reason I don't ship Ron and Hermione is because I think the Golden Trio should have just been friends, but I'm doing the exact same thing and 2: I cannot write this story with Bella liking Snape it just won't fit 3: If Bella and Harry were the same age she probably would hang out with him and plus I like Ginny, she's badass.

Please give me feedback on what you think because if you don't I probably will just abandon this story


End file.
